


We were in screaming colour

by Slyst



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kagami tries to teach Aomine.





	We were in screaming colour

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day the boys will get through a game of one-on-one. I just imagine that they really can't get enough of eachother.

“Aho! You’re too far back.” Kagami shouted from the sidelines. For some ungodly reason he decided he would try and teach Aomine how to do his Meteor Jam move. Talk about teaching an old dog new tricks. He didn’t even know why the bluenette wanted to learned. He already had like a hundred trick shots up his proverbial sleeve.

“You’re a shit teacher Bakagami!.” Aomine shouted back irritably.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a shit student I could be a better teacher!” The redhead rolled his eyes as he made his way to where Aomine was standing, “Why are we doing this again?” he sighed.

“Because you love me and you want me to beat you at the next inter-high?” The bluenette smirked.

“You can’t beat me without it?” Kagami snarked back, he knew that would get the other boy going.

“Like hell I can’t. Can’t we just play some one-on-one?” the bluenette whined as he spun the basketball on his finger.

“This was your idea idiot.” Kagami stole the ball running up to dunk, before he could get there Aomine was already infront of him blocking the shot. He could never get over how fast the other was. Kagami was fast himself, but Aomine’s natural speed was just impressive. However, Kagami was already jumping higher, smashing the ball into the net.

The ball was left rolling off into the bushes as Aomine grabbed Kagami’s face and pulled him into a rough kiss, then biting into the redhead’s lower lip gently he pulled back, releasing him.

“Why are you so worked up?” Not that Kagami minded the impromptu kiss but when they were playing basketball Aomine was usually pretty focused on the game.

“I was distracted by your ass.” Was the simple reply.

Kagami snorted, “You’re an ass man now?”

“Just yours.” Aomine had grabbed the ball again and was dribbling into a layup.

Kagami watched as the other boy practiced some of his shots. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of watching Aomine play. Catlike muscles rippling and shifting under smooth tanned skin as he moved with a speed Kagami could only dream about matching. It was really something else to watch. It was one thing from a distance but when they were in bed together and he could run his fingers over those muscles as they bunched and flexed, it was intoxicating. His skin nearly golden as it gleamed with the sweat from their activities, navy blue hair damp and tousled.

“Kagami. If you keep fucking me with your eyes like that I will take you right here.”

The redhead felt his face burn red with embarrassment, “Shut up Aho.”

“If I watched you with half the intensity you watch me you would combust on the spot.”

“Whatever.” Kagami muttered as he looked away still embarrassed.

“Are you gonna make good on that look or what?” Of course the bluenette was smirking as he watched the redhead, the basketball under his arm, other hand on his hip. Kagami could see the telling outline of an erection tenting Aomine’s basketball shorts. He was pretty sure it didn’t matter _how _Kagami looked at him, he’d still get a hard on.

“You are shameless.” Kagami was shaking his head as he picked up his jacket and waterbottle. He definitely _wasn’t_ walking with a little more shake to his ass because Aomine was behind him.

“You love it though.” Aomine was following him, palming his cock through his shorts.

“Lucky for you.” And for Kagami.


End file.
